


want you all to myself (won't leave none for nobody else)

by muse_apollo



Series: muse's ZsaszMask oneshots [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Desk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive victor, Smut, god help me i cannot be stopped when it comes to these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_apollo/pseuds/muse_apollo
Summary: Victor had always been possessive; that this was a complaint, rather, it was something Roman took great pleasure in. It wasn’t rooted in any insecurity, far from that, Victor surely knew Roman was his. Instead it was a deep possessive instinct that dwelled within his right hand. Victor knew what he wanted; and what he wanted was for not one person aside from himself to lay hands on Roman so long as he was still alive to stop them. Really, it was endearing, if a bit misguided. So much so, in fact, that if Roman was bored enough he had developed a private game, seeing how far he needed to press before Victor would snap.Tonight is one such night.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: muse's ZsaszMask oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639804
Comments: 14
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can not be stopped with these two hnnghh 
> 
> (Title is from Animal by Troye Sivan)

Victor had always been possessive; that this was a complaint, rather, it was something Roman took great pleasure in. It wasn’t rooted in any insecurity, far from that, Victor surely knew Roman was his. Instead it was a deep possessive instinct that dwelled within his right hand. Victor knew what he wanted; and what he wanted was for not one person aside from himself to lay hands on Roman so long as he was still alive to stop them. Really, it was endearing, if a bit misguided . So much so, in fact, that if Roman was bored enough he had developed a private game, seeing how far he needed to press before Victor would snap. 

Tonight is one such night when Roman felt the need to stir the pot, and as such, tonight he allows himself to flirt just a bit. The man is younger than him, some skinny blonde thing who drapes himself across the bar and watches Roman with pale, hungry eyes; his confidence proving he’s new to this underground landscape, not knowing enough to be cautious.

From across the club he can feel Victor’s eyes on him; he knows not to stick to close while Roman makes his rounds. He’s professional that way, well-trained, still Roman knows just the buttons to press to make him break from his professionality. He casts a glance over his shoulder, meeting Victor’s eye, a sly smile tugging across his lips before he turns back to the conversation at hand.

It’s not long at all before he feels a presence at his shoulder. 

“Sir,” he hears Victors soft, smoky voice and turns his head to meet the man’s gaze. His eyes are dark and almost unreadable; unreadable to anyone but Roman that is. 

“What is it, Mr. Zsasz?” He asks, not breaking eye contact as he takes a slow sip of his drink.

“Could I speak to you for a moment?” His top lip curls just a bit, reminiscent of a snarl. “Privately?” 

Roman smiles wider at that, all teeth. “Of course.” He casts a brief glance in the direction of the man he’d been speaking to, “Sorry, duty calls.” 

The man says something to him, but Roman isn’t listening, just waves his hand dismissively before walking off in the direction of his private office, Victor following just at his heels. He’s already forgotten the guy's name. 

They enter into the office, and Roman eyes Victor with falsified curiosity. “What did you want to talk about?” He asks, feigning ignorance despite his perfect awareness of the situation.

As soon as the door is closed and locked behind him, Roman finds himself pressed back into the wall, Victor’s hand wrapped around his throat, firm enough to hold him in place, but not to choke. 

“Something the matter, Mr. Zsasz?”

Victor pushes Roman’s head back, tipping it up and to the side, exposing more of his throat. His touches are rough, and Roman can feel heat pooling in his gut. Victor leans in close, his breath hot against Roman’s ear as he opens his mouth to speak. “You know I hate it when you egg them on like that. I know they’re gonna fall over themselves to impress you, how could they not? But it's a bit cruel to lie to them like that, don’t you think?”

Roman scoffs at that. “You’ve never had a problem with cruelty.” He drops his pitch just a bit, his tone low and teasing. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.” 

The hand on his throat moves to grip Roman’s jaw, pulling his face down so their gazes are locked. “Nothing to be jealous of.” His thumb runs across Roman’s lower lip, tugging it roughly down at the same time as he presses his thigh up between Roman’s legs. “You’re  _ mine _ , aren’t you?”

Roman groans at the pressure on his groin, sucking Victor’s thumb into his mouth.

“Say it.” Victor growls, tugging hard at the hair on the back of Roman’s head. 

Roman gasps, teeth digging into his own lip. “Yeah.” He grins. “I’m yours.” He hooks a finger into Victor’s belt loop, tugging him even closer. “Just like you’re mine.” 

Victor bares his teeth like an animal for just a second before he dragged Roman into a kiss. Their teeth clack uncomfortably for just a moment before they adjust appropriately to the angle, and then Victor is biting at his lips, sliding his tongue into Roman’s mouth. He kisses down the side of his neck, stubble scraping against the sensitive skin there. He knew not to leave any marks, at least not in places they could be seen, but this didn’t stop him seeking exceptions to the rule.

His hands deftly open the top two buttons of Roman’s dress-shirt, pushing it, and the blazer he wears, aside to expose his collarbone. He latches on, nipping and sucking at the skin there, leaving a deep purple spot blooming in his wake. Roman groans, rocking down into Victor’s thigh, finding it quickly replaced by the firm press of a hand, rubbing him through the outside of his slacks. 

He lowers Roman's fly, sliding his hands down to stroke him through his boxers, moving up to kiss him again before pulling back just a bit. His voice is soft and even in this moment; calm, but commanding. “Pull these down and sit on the edge of your desk for me. Knees apart.”

Roman smiles, normally he wouldn’t let anyone tell him what to do, but right now, he's getting exactly what he wanted, and so he obeys without protest, perching on the edge of own desk, and watching his bodyguard through hooded eyes. Victor takes his time crossing the room, leaning in to kiss Roman, catching his lip between his teeth for just a moment, pulling back and smiling like a shark as he slides his hands up the tops of Roman’s bare thighs.

Victor smiles up at Roman as he sinks down between his knees, gold teeth flashing in the light. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Roman’s (silk) boxers, pulling them out of the way before taking Roman into his mouth. Roman gasped, one gloved hand coming up to cover is own mouth, the other dropping to grip the back of Victor’s hands. His hair wasn’t long enough to grab, so he merely held him in place by the back of his skull, hips rocking up into the slick heat of his mouth. 

He continues to press his hips up, forcing himself to stay silent, until Victor, seemingly tired of Roman’s control, grips his hips, pressing them down against the desk. He swallows him down, his eyes turning up to meet Roman’s gaze as he bobs his head relentlessly. His hands clung to Roman's thighs, digging in hard enough that there would surely be bruises. 

Roman bites down on the back of his hand when he comes, teeth digging in hard enough to damage the leather. Victor swallows around him, pulling back only after he had finished in his entirety. He tucks Roman back into his boxers, before climbing to his feet, gripping his boss’ collar and pulling him into a kiss. Roman can taste himself on Victor’s tongue, and groans just a bit. They brake apart and Roman smiles down at his body guard. “Is there something you want?” He slides is hand up the inside of Victor’s thigh, punctuating the question with a firm squeeze. 

Victor catches his wrist, pulling the hand away. “Later.” He murmurs, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a devious smile. “When we get home, I’m gonna fuck you so well you’ll feel me tomorrow. For now, its enough to know I’m all you’ll be able to think about for the rest of the night.” 

Roman grabs his collar, pulling him into one more kiss. Victor strokes a calloused hand across his cheek as they pull apart. “We should get back. Wouldn’t want to deny your guests your presence any longer.” 

Roman nods, allowing Victor to lead the two as they slipped out the door and back onto the club floor, anticipation fluttering in his gut at the night ahead of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes through on his promise

As soon as the two are back in Roman’s penthouse, Roman hands are on him, pressing him back against the closed door, his lips roaming over the side of the other man’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin.

“Eager.” Victor gasps, his own hand coming up to tangle in Roman’s hair, nails scraping across his scalp as he holds him close. “Not fair you get to mark me where everyone can see and I can’t do the same to you.”

Roman responds by biting down on Victor’s neck, causing him to moan, the back of his skull thumping against the hard wood of the door. 

Within moments, Victor has reversed their positions, pressing Roman back into the wall, clawing at the buttons of his shirt. A few pop from their seams as he does, clattering to the floor. Roman begins to make a sound of protest, but Victor just hooks a thumb into his open mouth, leaning close to speak in his ear.

“Its a fucking  _ shirt _ , Roman, you can buy another.” 

“I’ve killed people for less.” Roman growls.

“Then kill me.”

Roman says nothing, only grabs Victor by the lapels, pulling him into a kiss, teeth sinking into Victor’s lip as he does. They pull apart, and Victor slips his fingers between Roman’s lips, past his teeth and over his tongue. Roman moans, taking the fingers far back into his mouth, and Victor watches him, a smile in his dark eyes. “Works every time, doesn’t it?” He murmurs. “I love being the only one who can shut you up.” Victor leans close, speaking right up against Roman’s ear. “I’ve got something better to put down your throat if you want it?”

Another groan, and Victor pulls his fingers out. Roman gasps, spit dripping from his lips as he leans towards Victor, moving in for another kiss. Victor raises a hand, lightly slapping Roman’s cheek. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Victor smiles like a shark. “On your knees.” 

“You should show a little respect, Mr. Zsasz.”

“You could always make me.” He pauses, licking his lips. “But I don’t think you will, I think you like it too much.” When Roman says nothing, Victor places a hand on his shoulders, pushing him down. It was only a little pressure, but it was enough to make him drop to his knees, smirking up at Victor as he does.

“Do you have any idea how you look right now?” Victor grins down at him, the light glinting off of his gold teeth as one hand fell to settle in Roman’s hair.

“How’s that?”

“Fishing for compliments, are we?” He presses his knuckles under Roman’s chin, lifting his head just a bit. “You already know you’re gorgeous.”

“Still nice to hear it.”

“What do you want?”

Roman looks up at him, a pout forming on his lips. “You know what I want.”

Victor tightens his hand in Roman’s hair, yanking his head back, drawing a sharp cry from his lips. “I know.” His eyes are black and hollow as he smiles down at his boss. “But I love it when you tell me.”

“Fine.” Roman scoffs. He mumbles something after.

“What was that?” Victor yanks his hair again. 

Roman narrows his eyes, shooting a venomous glare up at him. “I said I want your cock in my mouth. Fuck, do you have to make such a big deal out of it?” 

Victor ignores the snide remark. “If you want it so bad, take it out.” 

Roman’s gloved hands finds his fly there was a moment of fumbling with his belt, and then Roman is wrapping his mouth around the tip of Victor’s cock. Victor groans, his hand tightening in Roman’s hair as he rocks his hips forwards, hitting the back of his throat. He bites down hard on his lower lip as he felt Roman swallow around him, eyes rolling back in his head for just a moment. 

“Fuck.” He groans. “So good for me.” 

Roman moans in around his length, bobbing his head up and down, meeting each thrust of Victor’s hips. It only took about two minutes or so for Victor to yank at his hair, pulling him back. 

Roman looks up at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Victor grins. “I’d just prefer to fuck you, not just come down your throat.” 

Roman inhales sharply at that, pupils blown wide. Victor uses the hand in his hair to pull him to his feet, kissing him long and deep before pulling him further into the house; they were still in the living room, but it didn’t take them long to reach the bedroom. He begins to strip off his own shirt, only to find Roman’s hands pushing his own aside, opening the buttons, nails dragging across each newly exposed scar. 

“Beautiful.” he growls.

“What?”

“Every mark on your skin. I remember the first one you made for me.”

Victor chuckles, pushing him back towards the bed, shrugging his own shirt off his shoulders, dropping it into a heap on the floor. “Take your fucking clothes off.” 

Roman narrows his eyes at that. “You could at least ask nicely.”

“Fine.” Victor rolls his eyes. “Take your fucking clothes off,  _ please _ .” 

Roman beams at him. “Well, of course Mr. Zsasz. Since you were so polite about it.” He moves slowly, painstakingly so, stripping off his blazer, placing it neatly on the bedside table before beginning to slowly work at the cuffs of his shirt, all the while watching Victor with hooded eyes. Victor stands and watches, head cocked just slightly to one side, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

Every muscle in his body aches with the urge to pounce, to pin Roman down to those ridiculous silk sheets, and tear the clothes off of him. 

Instead he shucked off his own pants, stripping down to just his boxers before crawling up the bed, pulling Roman into a heady, open-mouthed kiss. He finishes unbuttoning the shirt, pushing it off Roman’s shoulders as they kiss, before reaching to unfasten his belt. 

Clothes come away quicker after that; Victor shoves Roman’s slacks down his legs, finding some pleasure in the fact that it would crush the velvet. Roman would bemoan the damage to the fabric later, but there would be no real retaliation. There never was, where Victor was concerned. 

He catches Roman’s wrist then, unfastening one glove, then the other, sliding them off. Roman smiles, taking Victor’s face in his hands bare hands, both men acknowledging the intimacy of the touch, a privilege held by Victor alone. 

There’s a rare softness to Roman’s gaze. “You could lure a man to hell with those eyes.” He murmurs, half breathless. 

Victor’s answering smile is sharp. “Not that you ever needed luring.” 

Roman pulls him into another kiss, and Victor goes willingly, pressing Roman down into the mattress, one hand covering his throat. The break apart just long enough to pull lube from the bedside table before crashing back together again. 

Years together had brought them to this kind of simple intimacy, both men so perfectly aware of the mechanisms of the others body; knowing just where to touch, where to kiss, when to be rough, and when to be gentle. It was so easy to come apart in each other’s hands like this. 

Roman’s nails bite into Victor’s shoulders when he presses in, both men groaning in tandem as they move against each other. They’re face-to-face, breathing each other’s air as they fuck, Victor’s hand wrapped around Roman’s throat as he presses into him. He moves slow, drawing it out, taking his time. It was so rare they had time for my besides a quick fuck. Roman was a busy man after all, and so Victor took advantage of every opportunity to have him like this. 

Roman gasps when he comes, a high sound, cut short by the pressure of Victor’s hand around his throat. It doesn't take Victor long to come after, burying himself deep in Roman as he does.

They lay together for a long moment after that, catching their breath. “Fuck.” Roman runs his hand up the back of Victor’s neck, nails scraping gently against his scalp. “You really are fucking something, you know that?” 

“Fucking you, actually.” 

Roman scoffs, shoving Victor off with a hand to the centre of his chest. Victor laughs, rolling off of him, sprawling on his back over the bed, watching Roman with hooded eyes. 

“I’m gonna go clean up.” Victor narrowly refrains from rolling his eyes at that. Roman is clean, obsessively so, but Victor has grown familiar enough with the rituals that it hardly phases him anymore.

“I’ll change the sheets.” He says, because he knew Roman would ask him to anyway. 

Roman cast him a fleeting smile as he left the room, and Victor set to work cleaning up. 

Some twenty minutes later or so -Roman’s skincare routine was  _ vigorous _ \- he steps out of the bathroom, wet hair pushed back from his face. He’s dressed in those ridiculous pajamas of his, patterned with a portrait of his own face.

Victor sits on the bed, dressed only in his boxers. He half-climbs-half-flops onto the bed, the only time he was graceless was when he was tired, sliding up to lay beside Victor, head pressed to his bare chest. His hair is still damp, and smells of expensive soap, and Victor runs his fingers through it. Roman hums softly at the touch, his eyes drifting shut.

“You’re needy tonight.” 

Roman scoffs. “You love it.” 

“Yeah.” Victor tips his head back to rest against the pillow, hands still running absently through his bosses hair. “I think I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got.... surprisingly tender...

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second part to this... I'm not sure yet so we'll see


End file.
